Finding Neverland
by Broken Tineoidea
Summary: "First: Don't make any ruckus. Second: Don't be the source for gossip. Third: Don't dishonor me again." Sounds easy, doesn't it? Gaara thought so too, until Naruto forced his way into his life, into his mind.


_"First: Don't make any ruckus. Second: Don't be the source for gossip. Third: Don't dishonor me again." Sounds easy, doesn't it? Gaara thought so too, until Naruto forced his way into his life, into his mind._

**Disclaimer:****  
**I don't own any of the occurring characters from Naruto. Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto  
The title is taken from a movie by David Magee/Marc Forster. Sorry for doing so, but it fitted SO perfect.

**Warning:**  
This contains yaoi, means boy on boy, mention of blood (as for now in my notes only suggestive), suicide and child neglect.

**About the rating:  
**I don't know yet, if I'll put smut into this story and if, if I'll post it here. For now I like to be safe and chose M as rating.

**About the genres:  
**Romance, drama, angst.

**Notes: **  
**First:** Please remember English isn't my native language (and was my worst subject in school xD), so yeah … I guess you get what I want to say.  
**Second:** I'm a horrible updater. Actually I was contemplating, if I should finish this first and upload then bit after bit, but I want your input on this.  
**Third: **Sorry for the cheesy title, but it has a deep meaning. I spoke with a friend about this, explained her everything and she went from "yeah, it's a bit cheesy :/" to "OMG you're a genius". I don't know how you think about this, but yeah … I like the title and the meaning.  
**Fourth: **I'm making little references to fairy tales in this story. Accept it or don't read.  
**Fifth:** Yes, this is a private (high) school fic.  
**Sixth:** _Teenagers_. They don't always say everything as they mean and don't think about what their hormone-polluted stomach tells them. Don't take everything _too_ serious. There will be situations when you think "omg that's too fast" … be assured, I'll take my time for this.

_As for now this whole story is unbetaed_

* * *

**Finding Neverland  
Chapter 0: The transgendered Sleeping Beauty - **_"There it lay and it was so beautiful that he couldn't avert his eyes. He stooped down and gave it a kiss. As he touched it with his kiss, it opened its eyes and looked at him quite sweetly." - Sleeping Beauty_

It was one of those nasty, hot summer days in late July, where there was no single cloud in the sky and the sun burnt merciless.

He sat separated from his group, there were at least 70 feet between them. He didn't want to sit in the sun and this was the only shadowy spot in far and wide. Whenever he's exposed to the sun in midsummer like now for more than five minutes, his head hurt as if a truck hit him and his skin began to burn like it did, when he touched a stove when he was little. It was no pleasant feeling at all. Either way, he didn't really care about them. To say it in one word, they were his biology class. To say it in many words, he tried permanently to cheer himself up with telling himself, "only until I'm 18!"

He was in the USA for about one month now, transferred shortly before the end of the term, and knew already they were idiots. Brain deaths that weren't able to develop the easiest beginnings of reasoning in their long life until now.  
Somehow he wasn't able to stop wondering why he didn't decide to stay in Japan. At least nobody dared to speak against him there. But he knew those little annoyances were nothing compared to what he's granted, if he gets through school without any trouble from now on. In the beginning he thought it may be difficult to watch his temper, but until now nothing happened. He ignored them and they ignored him for most of the time. Just like today, on their 'field day'.

He still doesn't get the idea of this day. It's the day before report cards were handed out. They were written already some days ago, except for absent days, what was the only reason why he was here now. The field day counted as a normal day in school, though they only sat in a park and don't do anything useful. They were just supposed to be there, spend six hours in this park, and drive back to school. Their teacher said something about learning in and about nature and so on and organized this trip.

Though he didn't sit in the sun and tried to drown their noises with music, his head felt as if he didn't sleep for days. Well, he didn't sleep much, but he slept. Usually that much sleep was enough for him to not have headaches.  
It was just too bright, too illuminated, and all in all too much sun. Hell, he wasn't even able to enjoy the book that lay in his lap! Maybe … he should have brought his paper umbrella with him. It would have been great to sit under that piece of art and protect himself from the fiend on the beautiful blue sky.

It was funny. As much as he hated the sun in summer, he liked it in autumn, winter and spring. But he _loved_ the blue color of the sky and the clouds shifting in that blue endlessness. To be honest, he guessed autumn was his favorite season. Nothing was more beautiful than the rays of sun breaking through heavy clouds and revealing the blue marvel, the smell of wet earth and leaves, a soft chill on the skin and the wind blowing strong enough to mess your hair up.

The very thought of autumn caused a bulk of emotions welling up in him, though they were not all pleasant, and he found himself squinting at the sky. Another disadvantage of summer: you can't look at the sky without squinting your eyes. However, it was better he didn't bring his umbrella. He liked it quite a lot and there was a chance it would be broken by now. Regarding how his class behave, they would take the umbrella, use it as a baseball bat and call him emo or fag, though he was neither.

He didn't know how he came to those nicknames.  
He didn't use any make-up or followed any "rules" for clothes or style. Well, when they were new here, Temari tried to make him "look nice", how she called it. She bought new clothes and covered the dark bags under his eyes with skin-colored concealer every morning. He did her a favor and combed his hair. That was the first week, it didn't help at all. He knew it already on the first day and she realized it soon too. And honestly he was even glad about that. He wouldn't admit it to Temari, she tried _so_ hard to make him fit in there, but he was better off alone. So, after the first week he was back to his old look. Bed head, irregular dark purple and green spots around his eyes from sleep deprivation and randomly chosen clothing, mostly hand downs from Kankuro or Temari. Funnily some students jumped literally away from him, when they first saw him that day. Apparently Temari's efforts weren't that useless after all. He didn't think his looks would have such an effect on other students, but it saved him the effort to cast them away with especially hostile glares.  
About his sexuality he never reflected until they first called him a "fag". And even when he started thinking about it, there was and still is _nothing_. He guessed, you can't really say what it is supposed to feel like, before you actually feel it for the first time, and that didn't happen to him yet. Hell, he didn't even know that this whole "it" and "that" was supposed to refer to. Sexual sensation? Attraction? Frustration? Your first crush? Love? As if he was able to tell what that is.

A ball pushed his musings out of his head. Or pushed it his head literally out of his musings? It hit him hard on his cheekbone and temple and knocked him down. The ball bounced back a few feet and a black-haired boy came to pick it up. He sat up again and grabbed for his headphones, which were yanked from his ears by the impact of the ball, and tried to calm himself down. No, he wouldn't lose yet, not after the first month. Not if _that_ was his reward for being nice and inconspicuous for a few years.

The boy blabbers something about wanting to include him in their play and that he called out for him, guessing his look in their direction meant he heard them. He didn't really listen to him. The boy's smirk and the malice in his eyes and voice proved his words as lies. Both knew he didn't look at them.

He didn't answer him since all he had on his tongue for him were insults, which might cause something he didn't want to happen. The black-haired teen wasn't even worth a glare. Trying to concentrate in his book, he put his headphones on his ears again and ignored the boy, whose name he didn't remember, and saw him retreating in the corner of his eye. Just ignore everything, one day they won't have fun anymore with what they were doing, he told himself, it was already decreasing.

As there was nothing else to do than reading, what would have been much more comfortable without so much light and noise, and he didn't see the teacher around, he decided to search for another shadowy, maybe even chilled, spot.

It took him about half an hour to find this little piece of heaven on earth, as far as he was able to say that on a sunny midsummer day. It was a little grove of about ten trees with low hanging branches, rose shrubs and an old fountain with small fairy-tale figures on its border. In one corner was even an old bench. The entire grove was in one of the last parts of the park and nearly no one found their way here.

Maybe he was even able to doze off. He searched for his watch in his bag and saw he had about another five hours until he had to be back. Considering his current sleeping patterns he'd be awake in at least three hours after dozing off. As there was no risk to be late, he tried to make the bench as comfortable as possible. He used his bag as a pillow and set his MP3 player to repeat a certain quiet song. Slowly he relaxed and drifted into the wonderful arms of sleep.

There was something close to him and he pulled his headphones from his ears. The wonder of him being asleep for once was destroyed. Better to say, _someone_ was close to him. Way too close. He felt warm breath ghosting over his face. Disgusting.

Whoever that was, they had to bear his mood now, and he was in a _really_ bad mood. Fuck to "making no trouble for once in your life"! Whoever that was, they just took a step too much. He was about to open his eyes and chase off that intruder to his privacy, when he suddenly felt something pressing against his lips. His eyes snapped open in an instant and he was wide awake. First he saw was a bright yellow. Short hair, he guessed. Second was an ear with a black stud with swirl design. Not _something_ was pressing against his lips. _Someone!_ Well, they were only that person's lips, but still-

The lips on him backed off only a few inch to let him see a face with a mischievous grin that totally reached its eyes.

"Mein Dornröschen ist also endlich wach?"

He didn't understand anything what that slightly raspy voice said, but the boy how realized by now, was speaking in such a cheerful tone as if he just played a prank to an old friend and was still grinning.

It took him about three seconds to realize what happened. He fidgeted wildly, and as the blond is still hovering over him, he headbutted him, noticing his eyes have the color of the sky, an incredible beautiful blue. Just like the sky he adored that much.

Slowly he came back to his mind. No, she shouldn't do anything he'd regret later. Get away from him before he did anything, was the only reasonable thing to do.

The blond staggered a step back, he was able to sit up and kicked him out of his way. Grabbing for his bag and headphones he ran away.

On that nasty, hot summer day in late July, where there was no single cloud in the incredible blue sky, just as incredible and beautiful as the boy's eyes, and the sun burned merciless, he, Sabaku no Gaara, lost his first kiss and the first part of his soon crumbling pride.

* * *

**Annotation:  
**"Mein Dornröschen ist also endlich wach?" - "So my Sleeping Beauty is awake at last?"

**Questions:  
**What do you think so far? Who's the person who stole li'l Gaara's first kiss? (Haha, obvious, isn't it?) Anything you see already now coming?

See ya next time,  
~brokentineoidea


End file.
